particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti Mais Revient
Union des États d'Alduria et de Vonarburg The party is a political party active in Union des États d'Alduria et de Vonarburg . Since 3136 the party use the name Parti Démocrate Chrétien. Ideology Libertarian conservatism describes certain political ideologies combines libertarian economic issues with aspects of conservatism. Libertarian conservatives support strict laissez-faire policies such as free trade, opposition to the Federal Reserve and opposition to business regulations. They are vehemently opposed to environmental regulations, corporate welfare, subsidies, and other areas of economic intervention. Many of them have views in accord to Ludwig von Mises. However, many of them oppose abortion, as they see it as a positive liberty and violates the non-aggression principle because abortion is aggression towards the fetus. Parti Conservateur (3031-3047) Alfred Vonarburg (3010-3099) found the Parti Conservateur in 3031. He was the first leader of the Parti Conservateur (3031-3039) and a commited republican. Also, he was Alduria and Vonarburg head of state (3035-3039). The Parti Conservateur loses elections in 3039 and Alfred Vonarburg left the party. The government Conservateur has implemented a libertarian and moral reform. After the departure of Alfred Vonarburg, the Parti Conservateur elect an another leader: Alexis Bouthiller (2998-3092). Alexis Bouthiller will never be able to form a government. His leadership was leak and ends the Parti Conservateur in 3047. Parti Démocrate Chrétien (3072-...) After 25 years without the presence of libertarian in Alduria and Vonarburg, Tim Vonarburg (3043-...) decide to create the Parti Mais Revient with the help of his father (Alfred Vonarburg). The party will be the heir of the Parti Conservateur values. In 3136, Bruno Lajoie proposed a new name: Parti Démocrate Chrétien. Leaders of Parti Mais Revient 3060 - 3086 Tim Vonarburg (Head of State 3072 - 3086) 3086 - 3099 Marc St-Pierre 3099 - 3137 Patrick Roberge (Head of State 3100 - 3137) 3137 - ... Bruno Lajoie (Head of State 3137 - ...) 'BIOGRAPHY of important personnality' Alfred Vonarburg ''' 3010-3099 (Val Alfred, Vonarburg) Founder and leader Parti Conservateur (3031-3039) Alduria and Vonarburg head of state (3035-3039) Permanent Ambassador of LTN for Alduria and Vonarburg (3074-3099) The national funeral will be held at Valley Baptist Church (Val Alfred) in Vonarburg State. '''Tim Vonarburg 3043-3125 (Val Alfred, Vonarburg) Father: Alfred Vonarburg Founder and Leader of Parti Mais Revient (3060-3086) Alduria and Vonarburg Head of State (3072-3086 and 3092-3100) First Concellor of the Party (3086-3107) Permanent Ambassador of LTN for Alduria and Vonarburg (3099-3100) Marc St-Pierre ''' 3045-3116 (Val Alfred, Vonarburg) Husband of Julie Vonarburg, daughter of Alfred Vonarburg. Commissioner of LNT Security Commission Chamber. (3083-3100) Minister of Foreign Affairs (3072-3086) Minister of Defence (3086-3099) Publication of the book from Vonarburg University Press (UVP): Arguig with idiots, The end of Alduria Monarchy. (3100) '''Patrick Roberge Born in 3067-3146 (Val Alfred, Vonarburg) MBA (3093) President of the youth wing of the party (3092-3097) Leader of Parti Mais Revient (3099-3137) Head of State (3100 - 3137) Bruno Lajoie (3090-...) ''' He's hired in the office of the president in 3111. Director of communication for the United States of Alduria and Vonarburg (3116-3119) Vice-President of United States of Alduria and Vonarburg (3119-3137) President of USAV and leader of PDC. (3137 - ...) Achievement '''JULY 3088 The Republican Revolution with the adoption of the Democratic Reform ACT. 3099 Inauguration of the new capital: Val Alfred (Vonarburg State). 3136 New name of the party: Parti Démocrate Chrétien. Category:Political parties in Alduria